Sword and Sheath, Warrior and Maiden
by Our Guild
Summary: The sequel to More Than Just Childhood Friends. Ichika and Houki finaly have some alone time at the hot spring that Chifuyu recomended, and the water isn't the only thing that's steamy. Ichika x Houki, with a touch of Tabane x Chifuyu x *wink*.


**Author's note: Sup peeps. Minion here with the long awaited sequel of our most popular fic(in terms of unique reviewers), More Than Just Childhood Friends. I figured I should release it on the anniversary of when the original was written. As per vote, this was made into a lemon. So know what you're getting into before reading this. Still, I hope this was a worthy sequel. As usual, nobody owns anything canon. Read, Enjoy, Review.**

Sword and Sheath, Warrior and Maiden

Two figures showed in the moonlight. One was a boy with black hair and only wore some swim trunks. He held hands with a girl. She had long hair in a ponytail that was tied with a bow. She wore a white bikini that honestly didn't cover much, but did support the underside of her breasts. Their names where Ichika Orimura and Houki Shinonono. The night was actually a rather nice one. Ichika had just confessed his love for Houki, who had been chasing him for a while. It was a wonderful moment for Houki, as she was worried about losing to the other members of Ichika's "harem". Namely, Charlotte Dunois, whom had spent the most time alone with Ichika, as well as been with him wearing absolutely nothing. It was a relief that he chose her. Earlier that night, Ichika had gone swimming and Houki ended up joining him. Afterwards, he confessed to her. When they were about to kiss, the "harem" showed up and attacked, causing the Ichika to run away, carrying his new girlfriend in his arms. After they escaped, they were having a moment when their older sisters found them. Fortunately, they approved and even pointed them to a secret hot spring where they could be in secret. That was where they were headed now. Ichika turned back to her and gave her a smile as he led her along.

The two soon reached a small grotto. Stones lined up, looking like walls. Steam came from around it and Ichika realized that they had reached the hot spring. Camellia trees surrounded the grotto and vines with white flowers crept up the rocks. Fireflies flew around the area, glowing. Ichika turned to smile at his girlfriend.

"This is it. Looks like Chifuyu-nee was right."

He led her to the spring and they both sank into it, feeling relaxed as they got into the water. The steam surrounded them, guarding them from both sight and heat vision. Ichika's sister was right. No one would find them there.

"Ichika?"

Came Houki's voice from the steam.

"Hm?"

"I can't see anything in the steam."

Ichika looked around. The steam did seem rather thick. He couldn't see the other side of the grotto. In fact, he could barely make out Houki.

"You're right. We better get closer so we don't get lost."

"Hm."

Houki made a noise of agreement and the slosh of water was heard as she moved closer. She soon reached Ichika, leaning into him. The two let the warm waters relax their bodies as they both breathed out a sigh of relief. They were finally able to relax. No crazy harem members, no interfering sisters, and no nosey classmates. They were finally alone, together.

"Hey Ichika?"

"Yes Houki?"

"What are we going to do when we have to go back?"

Ichika smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything. I won't let them do anything bad. We also have Chifuyu-nee as an added bonus of protection."

She smiled.

"I see. That's good."

She leaned further into his chest. Unfortunately, their moment was ruined by Ichika's personal sword poking into Houki.

"Ichika…"  
Ichika nervously looked down at her.

"You pervert." She sighed. "But since it's me, it's alright. Right. Since it's my fault, I must take responsibility."

"Wha?"

Ichika started to question until he felt Houki's hand plunged into his swim trunks, grabbing his penis, stroking it. Ichika let out a groan as she continued the hand job.

"Nee-san told me things to try on you so you would like me. I didn't think I would ever use it."

Ichika let out another groan as she continued. He was enjoying it, but it didn't feel right that Houki was doing all the work. He grabbed her hand, making her stop.

"What's wrong? Did you not like it?"

"I think it's Houki's turn."

He reached back, pulling the strings to Houki's top, causing it to loosely fall off, no longer being able to contain her large breasts. Ichika gave a wolfish grin as he lightly traced one of her nipples, causing her to let out a moan. This served to encourage Ichika as he took her entire nipple into his mouth, ravaging it with his tongue. He brought his other hand over to start to knead her other breast. Houki let out a cry of pleasure as Ichika continued his assault on the two perfect mounds. He used his thumb to brush her nipple. He then brought his mouth away, leaving a trace of saliva.

Houki was about to complain until she felt Ichika swap positions so that his mouth was on her other breast. Sparks flew in Houki's mind as Ichika continued to work. Her she was slowly losing her awareness, only feeling her lover's ministrations. She gazed at Ichika with half lidded eyes as her pleasure rose. She felt Ichika's other hand reach into her last piece of clothing, his finger stroking her slit. With each stroke, she felt herself get closer to her peak until finally she let out a scream of pleasure.

Ichika pulled back as he untied her bikini bottoms. Ichika smiled down at her.

"How was that Houki-chan."

"Ah. Ah. It was great." She panted as she recovered. "But I want you to feel good too."

She made use of the water to lift up her feet, maintaining balance by holding onto Ichika's shoulders, and slid off his trunks with her feet. They both "stood" in the water, completely naked. Ichika pulled Houki into a kiss, their tongues battling for dominance, though Ichika soon one that one. Houki briefly wondered how Ichika was acting so strong, before remembering that Ichika had been holding himself back. She briefly thought of how much he must have had to hold back. Most of the girls practically threw themselves at him and showed as much sexual desire to him as they could. For him to have lasted this long… Houki wasn't sure how he did it, but she was glad he did. Now, she was going to reward him for it with herself.

She lined herself up with him, his tip lightly touching her entrance. She gave him a nervous smile and Ichika returned with a more comforting one. Houki steeled herself before sheathing Ichika's sword in herself.

Ichika saw tears fall from Houki's eyes in what he assumed was pain. She was extremely tight she clamped onto his dick. He pulled her into another kiss as he massaged her to help ease the pain. Eventually, her tears subsided.

"Are you ready?"

He asked gently. She nodded.

-At the hotel.-

Chifuyu Orimura looked out the hotel window. It had been a while since she pointed her little brother the way to the hot springs. She and Tabane had gone back to the seaside hotel at decided to wait for their siblings, or their pursuers. The wait was actually a little long. Though in hindsight, that was to be expected. She knew that the other girls wouldn't give up easily. As unfortunate as it was, that was how they worked. A movement caught her eye. She watched as the four girls that were searching for her brother and his lover, enter the doors below. She knew that they never found him, which caused her to show a small smile.

"Glad that's taken care of." She turned to her roommate, Tabane. "So. Shall we take a trip around memory lane?" Chifuyu licked her lips with a mischievous grin. Tabane giggled and starts walking toward her with the same expression.

"Oh Chi-chan. You're so dirty."

-At the host Spring-

Splashes could be heard, accompanying moans and grunts. They had moved so that Houki was now facing the side as he took her from behind. To Ichika, the beauty in front of him could rival that of a goddess. Her skin was flawless, her moans were a melody to his ears, and her body was perfectly shaped. Her tight walls squeezed his cock as he moved inside her.

"AH! FASTER ICHIKA!"

Houki cried out.

Ichika happily obliged as he sped up the pace. Her sweet moans and the splashing of water filled his ears as he relentlessly pounded her. He leaned forward as he moved, thrusting into her. The heat of the spring and their intense activity caused a sheen of sweat to cover their bodies. This seemed to make Houki shine in the dim light, making her seem even more like a goddess to Ichika. Ichika pulled them back and used the water to his advantage to flip her around so that they were facing each other. He took a moment to marvel as her large breasts bounced before he pulled her into a kiss. Their bodies were slippery from their sweat. They rubbed together as they moved, making it both smooth, and stimulating. He felt immense pleasure building. He was nearing his end but he wanted to hold out for as long as he could. Fortunatly, his wait wasn't long.

"I-Ichika! I'M CUMMING!" Houki cried out. Ichika felt her walls clench on him as she came. The tightness caused him to go over the edge.

"HOUKI!"

He shouted, looking into her face as he shoved himself as deep as he could, releasing his load into the girl he loved. They both let out one last cry as he finished emptying his seed into her.

"I love you Houki." Ichika panted.

"I love you too, Ichika." She replied, completely spent. They sank into the spring so that the water was up to their necks as they rested. To Ichika, this was the best night of his life. In her own mind, Houki agreed.

-At the Hotel-

Maya Yamada sighed as she walked down the hall to the teacher's room. Six students had left the building, and only two had permission. Thankfully, she had found the other four returning, and gave them a thorough reprimand. For some reason the four representative cadets were extremely depressed and seemed to accept her words without even trying to explain themselves, though one did ask if Orimura-kun had come back. He hadn't but when she came back, Orimura-sensei told her that he would probably be late coming back, but not to worry about it. Now, all Maya was looking forward to was her bed. Thinking of her warm blankets, she didn't pay attention to much else except getting in her room.

Much to her surprise, when she opened it, she saw two people with mechanical bunny ears, turn to look at her from their positions on the bed. One with pink hair, the other with black.

Orimura-sensei flashed a smile.

"Nice of you to join us Maya-chan."

-next day-

Ichika and Houki walked through the halls towards breakfast, hand to hand. Despite arriving back late, due to recollecting their strength, and finding their discarded swimsuits amongst the steam, they slept better than they had for a long time. Chifuyu had left Ichika a key by the door and a paper that gave details on a new room for just the two of them. It was just another thing on the list to thank Chifuyu for.

They turned the corner to see Maya Yamada stumbleing past them, looking extremely tired, muttering something about carrots. While it did make them pause for a second, they continued walking till they arrived just outside the dining hall.

"Are you ready to face them?"

Ichika asked. Houki smiled back, lightly squeezing his hand.

"Yes."

"Then let's do it, together."

**-Le Fin-**


End file.
